Hikari Anonymous
by Jetblack4
Summary: Seto finds himself to suddenly be the owner of the S. Rod, and in possession of a very abusive Yami. Putting up with him for reasons he doesn’t want to admit, he finds friends in kindred spirits Ryou and Malik, who have similar problems.


Title: Hikari Anonymous (or H.A. as I will call it, because abbreviating is fun!)

Rating: Hmmmmm.... Perhaps a light R or a high PG-13. Lemon later, possibly, any pairing you want. For now, though? PG-13, PG ish. Not much happening yet.

Genre: Angst/Romance

Official Pairings: Seth/Seto (main pairing) Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, and very very very very very veeeeerrrrryyy slight hints of Yami/Yuugi because I happen to dislike that pairing. I'll only include it if Necessary.

Summary: Seto finds himself to suddenly be the owner of the M. Rod, and in possession of a very abusive Yami. Putting up with him for reasons he doesn't want to admit, he finds friends in kindred spirits Ryou and Malik, who have similar problems.

Notes from the Authoress (otherwise known as A/N, but I want to be different and wordy. Yeah. I'm freaky like that.): Well, Here I am, my first yaoi fic. I've been thinking about this for a loooooooong time, and finally I am going to act on it. Just to let you know, the pairings are all Yami/Hikari. However, if you want some other pairings in addition to this, I am willing to incorporate some Jou/?, etc. Have fun!

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity..." The droning voice of the teacher resounded through the classroom like a hollow clang. Devoid of emotion, it proved uninteresting enough to allow those in class the opportunity to doze off, pass notes, or daydream. The perfect chance not to pay attention.

Not that Seto Kaiba had been paying the teacher any mind in the first place, however. He was busy thinking up plans for some kind of device that would most likely make him even more obscenely rich than he was already.

Well, fine. If you want the truth, he was watching Yami and his cronies. They never failed to amuse him in some way. It was sometimes the puppy making absurd claims and indulging in a vision of grandeur, that girl with her annoying speeches of protecting each other and upholding friendship in the face of adversity (though he doubted she knew what 'adversity' even meant) and looking after kitties and honoring Christmas and fighting for truth justice and soccer moms (doesn't she ever SHUT UP?), or Yami in his unfailing attempts to teach him that there was such a thing as magic. Which brought him to his current thought.

What the hell was their problem, anyway? Every few minutes or so, Yami or one of his sadly amusing friends would turn and stare at him questioningly from their seats at the front of the classroom. To which he would glare back, as usual. They must have expected him to burst into flames or start convulsing on the floor or something. He wouldn't doubt it. Just because he had the Rod didn't mean he would all of a sudden become some hideous creature they had to destroy.

Oh yes, right now the golden object was nestled safely in a locked cabinet in his room.

Stupid, pointy thing. He didn't see what all the fuss was about.

About a week prior to then, he remembered, Yami and the gang had come over and told him that they had something extremely important to talk to him about. Seto ignored them, and shut the door in their face, of course. To which they rang the doorbell repeatedly until he resigned himself to listen to whatever it was that they just HAD to tell him.

Sitting down across from them (he made them all sit on the same couch, seeing them cramped and uncomfortable made him want to laugh maniacally) he had sighed and made a kind of 'pish posh' motion with his hand. It was his way of telling them, as nonviolently as possible, that this better be good and if it wasn't the world would suddenly find itself without a King of Games.

They all looked very somber, sitting there on the black leather couch, Yuugi wincing every once and a while from the pain of being crushed. Yami leaned forward slightly, rested his hands on his knees.

"Kaiba. As I have told you before, you are Priest Seth from the ancient days of Egypt."

Wow, he thought. What a great conversation starter. He snorted. At Jou's glare, he glared back, but motioned Yami to continue.

Looking slightly annoyed, Yami sighed a little before continuing. "As I said. Kaiba, as you ARE the priest from the past's reincarnation, we have agreed that it is time for you to realize this and come to terms with your past-"

Seto interrupted him before he could spew out more 'nonsense.'

"Yami, if this is more of your stupid theories on magic, then I have no need to be here. And if this was the highly important thing that you just HAD to tell me, I need to hear no more of it. Its not like you haven't wasted enough of my damn time on the subject before. So, if this is it, I bid you good day."

And with that, he turned and opened the door in an obvious way. Slowly, they scuffled out, slightly dejected. The young billionaire was not ruffled in the least. He knew they would be tomorrow, or the day after, or the day after...They just didn't seem to be able to understand the concept of HATING someone to the extreme he HATED them.

Before Yami left, however, he gave him an extremely serious look and put a hand inside his coat. If Seto didn't know better (which, of course, he did) he would have thought that Yami was about to pull a gun on him. He whipped out something that would prove to be much, much worse.

"You remember the Millenium Rod, don't you?"

And that was that. Yami had pretty much forced the old thing on him, hoping it would 'change his mind' and he had taken it because Yami had refused to leave until he did so. He never said he'd mess with it, though. He shoved it in a drawer and forgot about it.

And that was his predicament. Now, those annoying physco's would come up to him, asking if he had had any strange visions or dreams, or gone into a trance lately.

He'd replied sarcastically with "Well, if I wake up and find myself insane one day, youll be the FIRST to know."

Hah.

Imbeciles.

Seto's fingers flew over the keyboard like a hurricane. Giving a quick, sharp glance to his right, he saw the time as 11:55 at night.

Hmmmm.... He thought. An I get in another hour of work before I turn in? I have to be awake for that meeting tomorrow. You need to be alert when those board members are snarling at you, plotting behind your back, trying to do you in. (No, he's not in the least bit paranoid.)

In fact, Seto was so preoccupied with work that he didn't notice the figure slide up behind him. It did not have physical form, so it couldn't yet touch anything. It had taken a lot of its power to come out of the rod, because his hikari had not yet touched it and tried to make contact with him. Seth would have to lure him into setting him free.

He made a sweeping motion with his arm, sending a breeze through the room. It ruffled Seto's hair, and he whipped around.

"Who's there?" He asked in a shaky voice.

The shadows had no answer but an ominous silence.

Seto scanned the room and went back to working. He was alert now though, and when another sweep of air hit him, he spun around faster. He barely caught a glimpse of something black, but thought it was just another thing in the shadows.

Whirling around slightly aggravated, he saw that a pop up had come up for the Egypt exhibit at the museum. Which was strange because his computer didn't allow any pop ups to come through...

He exited out, but saw that behind it was another, this time with a picture of the millennium rod.

Spinning around, his eyes unconsciously went to the cupboard with the item inside it.

That's it, Seto, thought Seth. Come, come to me my little prey.

Seto took a step forward, and stopped. He was being foolish. But another gust of air persuaded him to take the rod slowly, ever so slowly out of the cupboard.

The clock struck midnight.

Taking it in a slender hand, and feeling unbelievably stupid, he called out mentally a feeble little question.

:Hello?:

And that was that. Seth had been invited into his Hikari's mind. He felt his presence being sucked forward as if in a vortex, he was spinning, spinning, spinning, and then, he halted.

He could feel his hikaris thoughts, as he wasn't blocking them as Seth was. Slight fear, irritation, and awe. Good. Seth was, if he did say so himself, and amazing creature. It was only fitting.

Scanning his memory, he found that, because he had waited for Seto to make contact, it had allowed him the complete download out of the rod. He had all of his memories and powers at his disposal.

Well, good things come to those who wait.

Scanning Seto's mind and memories, he smirked. Oh yes, his hikari was EXTREMELY amusing. He would have a lot of fun with him.

Seeing as Seto was still standing there, tensed like a cat, he felt the need to do something. Smirking, he walked in front of Seto, his eyes widening at Seth's spirit body, and said through his mind.

:Hello, Seto.:

Seto recoiled as if struck. His eyes traveled up Seth's body, taking in his exotic look-alike, not being able to tear his eyes away.

"Who are you?" He said firmly, not betraying the emotion he felt. His voice came out a lot surer than he felt.

Seth just smirked. Oh yes, he thought. Highly amusing.

And that's the end of ch.1. Don't expect an update for a while, this took me a loooooooong time. And, I have marching band. Yay! All will be explained shortly. Oh, and please excuse OOC ness?

Review?


End file.
